1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sporting outfit and more specifically to male briefs.
2. Background
It has been known for years that male genitalias require special protection during rough activities. The familiar “jock strap” has been a staple of men's sporting equipment for decades. Although the hard shell of a jock strap can absorb the shock of a direct hit and for that it is useful in its own right but that same hardness can also turn against a sportsman when, after executing a certain move, such as moving a thigh towards the abdomen and thus pushing the jock strap against the testicles.
For this reason, sports briefs have been developped to help secure male genitalias in place since it has been found that it is less of an occurence for a sportsman to receive a direct hit on the genitals than having one's testicles shaken during typical moves while engaging in a sporting activity.
Unfortunately, even though the prior art shows a wide variety of sports briefs. It appears that they all miss on one point or another. A man's anatomy is quite complex and involves more than just the genitals, buttocks are also important and so is the lower abdomen. So in order to avoid other inconveniences such as “wedgies” or the rounded abdomen which tends to push down on the briefs and thus freeing genitals which would otherwise be neatly tucked away, other design elements in the briefs must be introduced. There is therefore a need for a new and improved type of men's sports brief.